


Hate/Flirt

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Hate to Love, Hidden crush, Love/Hate, Merle and Carol SMUT, Merle is a pest...but Carol can't refuse him, Sexual Frustration, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle annoys the hell out of Carol, but when push comes to shove they can't resist each other.





	

_ **Hate/Flirt** _

 

Carol spent the evening relaxed and cozy in front of the TV and expected to be tucked into bed with a good book by 10 pm. Having the house to herself was a treat that she intended to revel in.

Ever since she'd agreed to let her roommate's brother crash in the basement, life had been stressful, loud and just generally out of whack.

Tara's brother Merle was everything she usually avoided; he was erratic and just the kind of bad boy she could read the moment she met him. He was supposed to be renting out only the basement and although he paid the rent on time he spent most of his time wandering up to their suite for food. More than once she caught him drinking out of their milk carton in his boxers. Merle ate all the ice cream she'd bought for when she had cramps and used her good hand towels for his sweat when he worked out. Merle told inappropriate jokes and swore like a trucker and when she asked him to watch his mouth he just laughed and called her uptight.

It ended in bickering more than once, and Tara felt trapped between two people she loved who couldn't stand each other.

Carol was happy to have her space to herself since Tara was away for the weekend with Denise and Merle was out getting plowed at the bar. If he was home, he'd surely be rummaging through their cupboards for food like a raccoon and following her around asking silly questions.

It's almost like he got off on annoying her and the more she tried to ignore him the more he had to try to get her attention. If Tara hadn't been the best friend she'd ever had she would never have allowed him to stay.

The phone rang just as she was stepping out of a hot shower on her way to bed and when she heard his grating, gravelly, drunken voice on the answering machine, she groaned cause she knew what was coming next. Tara loved her brother a little too much and always picked him up when he got shitfaced drunk. Carol asked why she didn't make him take a cab so she could sleep but Tara just shrugged and claimed that it's what family was for.

"Tara! Come get me, Sis...I'm at Tony's! Pick up the phone....pick up the phone....Taaaarrraaa!....you mad? Pick me up, Sissy! I need a ride!"

Carol winced and tried to tell herself he'd just get a ride with a friend but then remembered his friends would probably be shitfaced too.

"Merle?" she said, picking up the phone and dreading the conversation instantly.

She could hear loud music in the background, and then he was yelling into the phone startling her.

"Carol! Hey, sweetness! Come and pick me up, please...I need you. Where's Tara?"

"She's away with Denise, Merle! You know that. I was just enjoying the evening to myself, and now I need to get dressed to come get you?"

"Get dressed? You naked?" he asked, slurring his words a little.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, holding onto the towel.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Will you come get me? I lost my money."

"Merle, you're hopeless. You're 26; you really need to get your act together."

"Fuuuuck!” he moaned. “I love it when you get all bossy boots with me, Carol."

He sounded like he truly loved it, Carol told him just to stay put, and she'd pick him up.

“Be right on that front curb in ten minutes,” she instructed.

Most of the time he left her 90% livid and 10% amused, but as she pulled up outside the bar, she went back to full aggravation when he wasn't on the curb waiting. On top of everything else her car was broken down and she was stuck driving Tara's car which was a standard transmission, not exactly her specialty. She had only thrown on a sundress to pick him up, and her hair wasn't even brushed, now she'd have to walk into a dive bar with no bra on. She was going to murder him when she got her hands on him.

Carol walked in with her cheap flip flops and crossed her arms over her chest as she went in search of him. A series of half-cut scuzzy looking men eyed her up like she was an antelope in lion's territory and when she spotted Merle walking out of the bathroom she went after him like a cranky wife.

"Merle! I was waiting for you!"

"I had to pee!"

"Come on," she huffed and turned to make her way through the crowd of men approaching her. There wasn't a woman in sight, and she couldn't help thinking it looked like the saddest place on earth to spend a Saturday night.

Merle followed her out the door and asked why she hadn't brought her own car.

"It's broken down, remember? Just get in, Merle, and please don't throw up."

"I'm not that drunk; I'm just too drunk to drive."

"Well, it can get kinda humpity-bumpity when I'm driving stick so hold on to something," she groaned.

"That sounds dirty, Carol. You wanna get humpity-bumpity with me? Need some help driving stick?” he chuckled.

She flopped down in the seat and caught him staring at her breasts that had admittedly bounced pretty good as she sat down.

"Merle eyes up here," she instructed.

"Hey, if you're gonna shake 'em around like that then I'm gonna look. I'm a red-blooded man with a little whiskey in his system. Didn't you want me to look?"

"Jesus! What's the matter with you?”

"Ain't nothing wrong with me, I'm in full working order, sweetness. And so is your car, so you don't need to drive Tara's car anymore if that's what you call what you're doing here."

She was shifting too early; her foot had all the wrong pressure on the clutch, and she stalled it immediately after pulling into traffic. Carol had only half heard what he said and was panicking about holding up traffic, so nothing quite registered with her in the moment.

“Fuck!” she groaned, trying to restart it immediately before someone honked.

"You have to ease your foot off the clutch with the exact same pressure you press on the accelerator."

“You need to make sure you always have cab money when you go out, Merle.”

“I won't call next time, sorry.”

She was sure she'd hurt his feelings then, and she felt like a total bitch.

“That's not what I'm saying. It's just not safe to be drunk with no money and no way home. What if I hadn't been home?”

“I know you only put up with me for Tara; it's OK.”

“Are you kidding? I wanted to get along with you, but you go out of your way to make me crazy!”

“I'm not trying to make you crazy,” he laughed.

“Whatever. You love to fight with me.”

When she finally pulled up outside the house and got out of the car to head to the door, he was right on her tail.

“You're the one who likes to fight,” he countered.

It was going down like WW3, and she didn't even care, she'd already missed her relaxing evening so why not have a good fight?

She opened the door, and he entered right behind her.

Carol walked up the three steps to the landing and dropped her purse on the table in a huff.

“Well, thanks for the ride,” he offered dryly before stomping downstairs.

Something about his bitchy gratitude made her even angrier than if he'd said nothing at all.

Carol stormed after him, and he was already in his boxers and laying on the couch with Sports Center on the TV.

“What now?” he groaned.

“Why even say thank you like that?”

“Like what?” he said, rolling his eyes and shifting on the couch till he was unknowingly displaying his junk up the leg of his boxers.

Carol was standing and staring at his dick when he asked if she had anything else to yell about.

“I just don't get you, Merle. Don't you ever think of anyone else?”

“As a matter of fact, I do! I fixed your damn car today and I can't even squeeze a thank you outta ya!”

“You did what?”

“You heard me. Can I get a nice little thank you now?”

“So I'm supposed to say thank you when I didn't even know you'd fixed it? You didn't even tell me!”

“How am I supposed to tell you anything when you're so damn stuck up?” he asked, getting to his feet and standing in front of her.

“I am not stuck up!”

“Honey, you're wound up tighter than a nun in the men's locker room! You could really use a sense of humor!”

“I have a sense of humor!”

“Oh yeah? Where you hiding it, sweetness?”

“Damn it, Merle!”

“What?”

She sighed and had nothing left to say so she went with the first thing she could think of.

“Thank you....I really do appreciate you fixing my car.”

“That's more like it!” he replied but then realized he was being a dick. “I mean...you're welcome.”

They were left at a standstill, staring at each other.

She was still full of all the rage he'd driven her to for the last 6 weeks, but there was just that little crack in her armor. He had gone and fixed her car of his own accord; it was a sweet thing to do. Suddenly all the things she'd been bitchy about seemed less significant. Was it that big a deal if he drank their milk anyway?

He took a step toward her, and his eyes were completely different than before.

“Why do you have to be so hard to please?” he asked.

“You were trying to please me all this time?”

“I was trying to flirt with you, but you're too much of a hardass to see it.”

“That's you flirting? Are you for real?”

“....yeah?”

Her heart was racing, and she could smell the whiskey on his breath mixed with his cologne, it smelled like mistakes but also a hell of a good time.

They reached for each other at the exact same moment, and he pulled her to the couch in one swift motion. He was over top of her so fast, kissing her hard and there wasn't an ounce of resistance on her part. He held her face with his right hand and plundered her mouth with his tongue as he nudged her knees apart with his own.

“Fuck! I'm sorry....I had too much to drink.”

He looked down at her apologetically, and she pulled him right back down.

“Don't stop.”

Merle went right for her legs and held her upper thigh with a sense of urgency in his fingertips. Between him only being in boxers and her in only a sundress and panties, it didn't take long for it to get past the point of no return.

Her hand slid down between them, and she groped him through his boxers as he hissed and lifted her dress. His mouth met with her breasts, and she loved the way he went for her nipples so hungrily.

He used every inch of his tongue to tease her out of her mind.

“Damn, that's good,” she whined, still feeling his rock hard dick through his clothing.

Merle began to touch her through her wet panties, and she closed her eyes, taking in the sweet and sinful sensation of his fingers and his mouth.

“What the hell are we doing?” he groaned. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too...so take it all out on me,” she whined.

_**/** _

Her eyes were closed, and she squirmed out of her sundress, leaving him hard and desperate. This woman who waltzed around giving him hell for every move he made was now like a goddess beneath him. Merle wanted to taste every inch of her and make her cry out his name.

He took the dress from her hands the second it came over her head and threw it across the room, coming back down over her to bite her throat.

He knew he'd be giving up pestering her and instead he'd be chasing her around with flowers and candy now.

The way she was moving indicated that she was into it to the same insane level he was. She was stroking him so good through his boxers, but he needed her touch on his skin so he kicked his boxers off trying to get her hands on him.

“Oh fuck,” she sighed when she took hold of his dick.

“You want that, sweetness?” he growled.

“Yes...take my panties off,” she hissed.

Carol lay her arms over her head and watched intently as he slid her panties slowly down her legs. He loved the way she watched him, and he decided to play on it, tossing her a pillow for under her head.

“You like to watch, don't you?” he asked.

“Yes. You got something to show me?”

“Oh hell yes.”

He lifted her right leg up onto the back of the couch and nudged her other foot to the floor.

“Will ya look at that?” he moaned like he was in pain.”

“What?”

“That's the sweetest lookin' pussy I've ever laid eyes on.”

“Shut up!” she giggled.

“I mean it,” he said, kissing her knee and moving closer and closer.

“You're killing me,” she whined as she watched him tease his way to her needy lips.

When he finally got there, she could see it all clearly, and trying not to cum instantly was agonizing.

Merle kissed softly all over her lips and licked slowly back and forth across them leaving her weak.

She was breathing heavy and almost sobbing with pleasure every time he touched her, and then he slid her lips apart and focused on her swollen clit.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Merle! Oh, fuck!”

He sucked just gently and then teased with the tip of his tongue before moving to her entrance and completely ignored her clit for a moment.

“Please,” she begged.

“I know what I'm doing, sweetness, you just be good.”

He used his fingers inside her and held her thighs so firmly that she was starting to break.

“Fuck me please, Merle....please...”

“You still on the pill?”

“How do you-”

“We share a bathroom.”

“Yes. You clean?”

“Yep.”

“Then fuck me.”

He was over her in a heartbeat and inside her even faster, making her eyes roll into her head and her toes curl. She could feel him everywhere, inside and out.

Merle took her breasts as he fucked her and sucked her nipples right, never breaking rhythm.

“Cum on my dick, Carol...I need to feel you cum so bad...”

He kissed her face and lips and breasts and then moved one hand to her clit to tip her over the edge into wonderland.

_**/** _

The pulsating began, and she curled forward into his arms as her pussy grabbed hold of his perfect dick and squeezed him tight. She ran her claws down his back to his ass and pulled him further into her with her feet.

“Harder, Merle, fuck me hard as you can!” she cried, and he stopped long enough to turn her over.

“On your knees,” he instructed.

She dropped her arms and forehead to the couch cushion as he thrust into her and she felt it even deeper than before.

“Oh fuck yes! Look at this ass, girl! Damn!” he growled, smacking it softly making her tighten up from the unexpected sensation.

“Harder....smack me harder,” she insisted and so he did.

“OH!”

“Good?” he chuckled.

“Yes....more!”

He drove harder and harder, but she could feel him reaching the peak, and she didn't want it to end.

She reached down between her own legs to feel his dick moving in and out of her, and nothing had ever felt so good.

“Jesus Christ, woman! You're so fucking hot!”

He came with a series of proclamations and profanity that would make a sailor blush.

Carol had never been fucked so good, and she knew she needed more and as soon as possible.

He flopped on the couch next to her and pulled her into his arms, and she wondered for a moment what this meant for him.

“I can't hate you anymore after that....I might even have to really, really like you,” he uttered, sounding almost asleep.

“I never really hated you anyway,” she said, holding his hand against her breast.

“I know, neither did I.”

“What do you want to tell Tara?”

“We'll tell her we're going out now, right?” he said. “Unless you don't want to.”

“I want to.”

“Good...I'll stop drinking your milk out of the carton and throwing my dirty boxers in with your delicates now.”

“You did what?” she exclaimed.

“Shhh...nothing, let's not fight,” he whispered, and she grinned to herself as she let it go. Washing his boxers with her panties was a small price to pay for sex this good, and as it turned out he was funnier and sweeter than she'd given him credit for.

_**~ The End ~** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
